


You Won't Burn When I Drink My Glass

by gaypurgatory



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Public Sex, Retelling Season 1, Roughness, Slow Burn, Wayhaught never happened, lip biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypurgatory/pseuds/gaypurgatory
Summary: Nicole Haught can't help but be drawn to Wynonna Earp, the town pariah of Purgatory. Wynonna Earp doesn't do relationships, but she can't help but want Nicole Haught.--“You have paperwork to do. I have a sweet, sweet powdered donut to eat!”The smooth voice caused Nicole to peer up from the stack of paperwork she had just been given. Brown eyes fell on one of the most stunning women she had seen in all her life. The deputy’s mouth fell open slightly as she fixated her gaze on the brunette. Beautiful didn’t even scratch the surface of what Nicole saw in that moment. Long brown hair fell in loose waves, framing this woman’s features in just the right way. The angle of her jaw had Nicole’s mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. And those lips…





	1. Shall We Live in This Terrible Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with inspiration from and for Colby. This relationship dynamic has fascinated me for a while and I haven't seen many romantic Wynhaught fics. So I present to you the Wynhaught AU no one asked for.
> 
> I am definitely going to continue this universe but I wanted to set the stage for Wynhaught and build it up a little before we get to the really juicy parts.

“ _You_ have paperwork to do. _I_ have a sweet, sweet powdered donut to eat!”

 

The smooth voice caused Nicole to peer up from the stack of paperwork _she_ had just been given. Brown eyes fell on one of the most stunning women she had seen in all her life. The deputy’s mouth fell open slightly as she fixated her gaze on the brunette. Beautiful didn’t even scratch the surface of what Nicole saw in that moment. Long brown hair fell in loose waves, framing this woman’s features in just the right way. The angle of her jaw had Nicole’s mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. And those lips…

 

“Earp,” Marshall Dolls warned, stopping in place and causing the brunette to stumble into him a bit.

 

 _Oh no_. Was that-- There was no way it was-- Nicole’s eyes widened at the same instant her mouth snapped shut.

 

“Wynonna Earp… Shoulda known it wouldn’t be long before you ended up back in my station,” Nedley commented, leaning against the doorframe to his office, holding his mug.

 

 _Shit,_ Nicole thought to herself. The first woman in Purgatory to catch her eye had to be the infamous wild child of Purgatory, descendant of Wyatt Earp himself.

 

Wynonna was clearly about to fire back at Nedley with something that Nicole could only guess would have made her boss sufficiently angry. Lucky for Nedley, Dolls piped up first.

 

“Deputy Earp. We have work to do.”

 

Without another word, Dolls headed to the super secret part of the station that no one was allowed to enter without express permission from the man himself.

 

“Ruin all my fun…” Wynonna lamented with a pout that made Nicole want to sink her teeth into that bottom lip. Subconsciously, the deputy had taken her own lip between her teeth, releasing it just in time to make brief eye contact with the Earp before she disappeared behind Dolls.

 

The energy was gone as quick as it came, but it was there. A piercing blue gaze stoked the fire in her chest, spanning the heat across her body and causing the warmth to settle deep in her lower belly.

 

This was not good… This was not good at all.

 

***

Three days passed since the first time Nic saw Wynonna Earp and Marshall Asshole had made it clear on day two that Nicole was forbidden from entering the precious sanctuary of the Black Badge Division. Whatever that bunch of bullshit was. Nicole would be lying if she said she wasn’t dying to know what went on behind those closed doors.

 

It was no secret that Purgatory was a hotspot for the inexplicable. And of course… Whenever something strange was going on… Call Wynonna. Whenever something unusual came over the radio… Wynonna to the rescue. It drove Nicole absolutely batshit not to be included in these things. She was top of her class at the academy, damn it! She was a damned good officer and _she_ should be the one being called for this shit.

 

But she was a rookie. She had to earn her place. What the hell had Wynonna done to get this kind of respect? All Nic had ever heard about the woman had been _bad news_. Earp definitely wasn’t an officer who’d gone through all the training she had.

 

 _You’ve got to be kidding me_. The deputy sheriff held in a groan when she spotted Earp and Dolls on the scene she had been the responding officer to. No doubt, she was about to get lip from the deputy marshall.

 

What annoyed her infinitely more than the prospect of going tit for tat with Dolls was the fact that her eyes wouldn’t stop wandering all over that damn woman. That damned leather jacket with the fringe had quickly become Nicole’s favorite. It didn’t help that Wynonna wore it almost every single day. _Damn._ Did she have to wear the ripped jeans that almost looked painted on? That ass… It was…

 

“Officer Haught.” Marshall Dolls monotone greeting snapped Nic back on track. When she met his gaze, there was something else playing at the corners of his mouth. The look on his face was almost _knowing._ Had she been caught ogling? _No._ Dolls was basically a mindless automaton solely devoted to his precious super secret division. The paranoia fled as quickly as it came.

 

“Deputy Marshal.” Nicole answered just as flatly. “Earp.” There was no denying that Wynonna’s name came off just a bit sweeter. Once again, Nicole could have sworn that Dolls’s expression gave away that he _knew_ something.

 

“Red.” Wynonna barely even glanced at her. Nic couldn’t stop the disappointment from bubbling in her gut. The brunette had only said a total of ten words to her and they worked in the same damn building. It was infuriating. Why the hell couldn’t Nic shake this?

 

Dolls briefed Nicole on the situation, but not without being the condescending ass that he was. _This isn’t a Black Badge matter. Sheriff Nedley should have this under control._  The deputy sheriff rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. Once all was said and done, the BBD was more than ready to leave this insignificant case behind.

 

As they were walking away, Wynonna looked over her shoulder at the deputy sheriff. Nic looked up just in time to catch those blue eyes scanning her, a little slower than she’d noticed before. “See ya later, Haughtstuff.” The smirk on those sinful lips was _too much_.

 

The smile that formed on her lips was nearly imperceptible. Nicole smoothed her hand over her mouth, trying to hide both the grin and her burning cheeks from no one in particular. Wynonna hadn’t even been facing her anymore. They had already gotten back into the car and pulled away.

 

Nicole Haught was getting in way too deep with Wynonna Earp… And they hadn’t even had a conversation yet.

 

***

 

The next time Nicole and Dolls were on the scene together truly tested her ability to compartmentalize her emotions. Wynonna was in a hostage situation. Champ, Wynonna’s sister’s sorry excuse of a boyfriend, was also in this situation. Along with the beloved Shorty of Shorty’s. This was definitively the most intense and sensitive situation in Purgatory since she’d arrived.

 

For the first time, Nicole took direction from Dolls without question. If someone was going to get Wynonna out of this, it would be him. They surrounded the building. She called Waverly to let her know. She looked for a clear shot, but never found one.

 

Wynonna Earp couldn’t die. Then who would the town talk about? Who would respond to all the weird cases? What would her sister do without her? How would Nicole get to know her if she was six feet under? How would Nicole ever find out if _Haughtstuff_ meant anything more than Wynonna being all Wynonna? What if this was meant to be something? Wynonna Earp could not die.

 

Nicole tensed when the woman came into view. There was a gun pointed at each of the hostages and there was no way to take out all three of them _and_ guarantee that the hostages would live. These situations were too delicate for Nic’s liking.

 

As she watched the exchange between Dolls and Wynonna, her admiration of the woman only grew. _Don’t sweat it. I’m gonna kill these sons of bitches with my bare hands._ Still as much of a pistol as ever. That admiration was not enough to lull the anxiety the redhead was experiencing. Wynonna was ushered into the van. No one with a badge could follow her. They were getting away with them.

 

Nedley and Dolls lowered their weapons and Nicole had _had it._ “We’re just letting them go!?” Pure disbelief… Anger… Powerlessness… The deputy sheriff was _not_ about to just _let them go_.

 

“No.” Dolls’s answer was resolute. He had something else up his sleeve. Nicole wanted in.

 

The van drove by and Nicole was the only officer to raise her gun again. She trembled, unable to hold the gun steady. If she shot, Wynonna, Champ, and Shorty could die right then and there. The debate lasted too long and her opportunity past.

 

“You two clear the scene.” Dolls stated evenly. How was he staying so calm? Did he really feel nothing for Wynonna? After working so closely together for so long?

 

Nicole wanted to protest and tell the deputy marshall that she was coming with him. Whatever he was doing. Somehow, she fought it back down. With a shake of her head, she complied.

 

***

 

Shorty died. Champ lived. Wynonna lived. But Shorty died.

 

Nicole felt the slight guilt in her gut at the initial relief she felt when she learned Wynonna had survived. It wasn’t as though she felt no sadness over Shorty. That man had been kind to her… Had taken up for her when some more _traditional_ patrons of the bar had started to make crude comments about her. Nicole Haught was out and proud and that didn’t seem to fly with some.

 

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from being so incredibly _grateful_ that Wynonna was alive.

 

At Shorty’s, Nicole offered her condolences to Waverly briefly before making her way over to Wynonna Earp. The brunette was standing alone at the pool table. Nicole’s footsteps were heavy and slow. What was she supposed to say to the woman she’d barely spoken to? Would Wynonna even care to be spoken to?

 

“Wynonna, I’m so sorry.” It was the first time that Nicole hadn’t tried to suppress what she was feeling with her tone.

 

“Yeah, everyone keeps saying that.” Wynonna’s response was cold but Nic could tell it wasn’t meant for her. After a beat, Wynonna softened. A fleeting, sad smile appeared for less than a second. “Thanks, though.”

 

“If you ever wanna talk…” Nicole never finished what she was going to say. Dolls approached and the redhead could feel that it was her turn to step away.

 

When she glanced back over her shoulder one last time, Wynonna was still looking after her. Nicole paused, holding their gazes for as long as she could before Wynonna finally turned her attention to Dolls.

 

***

Wynonna never did come talk to her about Shorty. That wasn’t exactly shocker of the century. The woman was hardly the type to bare her soul… Especially to a stranger that she didn’t even call by her real name.

 

The elder Earp did start speaking to Nicole more, though. Greeting the deputy sheriff on the way to BBD.... _Look alive, Red. That Nedley-kicked-my-puppy look doesn’t go well with the french braid._ Talking to her in the break room… _Is that how you grow big and tall? Eating healthy shit like that?_ Telling her goodbye when she was leaving. _See you tomorrow, Haughtstuff._ Sometimes, she’d even wink at her.

 

It was driving Nic up the damn wall. She was _flirting_. Well, at least Nic hoped she was. There was still that whole not even knowing if Wynonna was into women thing that she was dealing with. There were definite woman-loving vibes there, though. Maybe. Shit, she didn’t have a clue.

 

“Haughtstuff!” Nicole looked up from her desk to see that Wynonna had made a grand entrance into the station. “You. Me. Shorty’s. Tonight.” Wynonna used her fingers to point and gesture through her demand, walking towards Nicole’s desk all the while. She plopped herself down onto the desk with no regard for any of its contents. “I need a new drinking buddy and you’re it. Try and keep up.”

 

 _What… the…_ Nicole had no idea what she was even supposed to say to any of that. It wasn’t a question or an invitation. It was a demand. She didn’t have any choice. Well, she did. She could just not show up, but there wasn’t a single ounce of her being that wanted to take that route.

 

“Blink once for yes and twice for no.” Wynonna added after the long beats of Nicole merely staring at Wynonna in wonder. “You’re not wearing a shock collar, are ya?”

 

Wynonna’s hand extended, seemingly checking for the collar in question. The moment her fingertips met Nicole’s skin, the redhead’s eyes flickered. This was the first time that they’d touched. Nic was almost certain the shade of her neck had to almost match the color of her hair. Up until this moment, her attraction to Wynonna had been something small. Something manageable. Something that Nicole still believed she would shake any day now.

 

With Wynonna’s hand on her, though. Pure hunger seized her from her toes to the top of her head. It was just a dumb gesture following a dumb crack, but the contact left her wanting, _needing_ something else.

 

“I’ll be there, Earp,” she finally managed. The octave of her voice was lower than she had intended. Wynonna either didn’t notice or felt no need to react.

 

“Atta girl. I knew you weren’t gonna puss out on me. See ya tonight, Red.”

 

***

Nicole counted down the seconds until it was finally time for her to get the hell out of that police station. She enjoyed her job. Not once had the day ever dragged on the way it had today. When the clock finally struck 7, Nicole was on her feet and out the door without so much as a nod in anyone else’s direction.

 

After a shower, she opted to let her hair loose instead of putting it back into a braid or ponytail. A pair of fitted skinny jeans, one white tank top, and a flannel later, she was ready to head to shorty’s to meet Wynonna.

 

Nerves were getting the better of her before she even entered the saloon. What was she doing? Just listening to Wynonna without so much as a questioning look. The woman had _demanded_ Nicole show up to drink with her. Without any regard for what Nicole might have had planned before. That was _not_ usually Nicole’s thing, but damn it all to hell if it hadn’t made her feel hot from the inside out.

 

With a final push, Nicole walked through both entrances to the bar with purpose. Immediately, she spotted the long brunette waves at the bar. She was already lining shots up, presumably for the two of them.

 

“Oh, there’s my girl!” Wynonna called out loudly once she spotted Nicole walking in. “Damn Haught, you look hot!” Wynonna chuckled before pulling Nicole down onto the stool next to her.

 

“Oh yeah?” Nicole questioned, grasping at the confidence she usually wore so well. It faltered around Wynonna, but she was determined to keep some horses in this race. “See something you like, Earp?”

 

The surprise on Wynonna’s face was more than worth the extra bit of nerves it took for Nic to build up the courage to say that. In fact, Nic could have sworn she saw those blue eyes dip down to her own lips at the same moment Wynonna licked hers.

 

“Oooh. So she _is_ a fiery redhead. Color me surprised _and_ aroused,” Wynonna practically hummed the final syllables of her sentence. Despite her words, her tone was flippant. Nic couldn’t tell if she was just being playful or if there was any seriousness at all.

 

“Bottoms up, Haught.” Wynonna handed one of the shots to Nicole and raised hers in a toast. One down.

 

Two down. Three down. Four.

 

Nicole was starting to feel dizzy now. God, it was hot in Shorty’s. Fuck, Wynonna was hot. Really hot. Nicole stared at whiskey-soaked lips, shining and begging to be licked. The whiskey kept Nic from tearing her eyes away. No shame. No nerves.

 

“You have nice lips, Earp,” Nicole slurred slowly, popping the P’s of her words exaggeratedly.

 

They leaned into one another at the same time, Wynonna’s head falling to Nicole’s shoulder and Nicole’s head tilting to press her cheek to the brunette’s forehead. The contact felt sweet and pure in the moment. Liquid courage had taken most of the reins with Nicole. Still… There was that tiny piece of Nicole that kept her from acting on her true desire to kiss the woman beside her.

 

“You’re a cute drunk, Red,” Wynonna replied. Her speech was more put together. No surprise there that Wynonna was outdrinking the cop. Nic preferred to sip long on her beverage and make it last. Rarely did she take rapid shots and get _this_ tipsy this quickly.

 

“You think I’m cute?” Nicole asked too hopefully. The girl was just plain giddy and there wasn’t  anything that anyone could do about it.

 

Wynonna grinned fully, from ear to ear, at this. A low chuckle sounded from the base of her throat. Nicole really was super fucking cute and she almost couldn’t stand it.

 

“You think my lips are nice?” Answering a question with a question in true Wynonna fashion.

 

“Oh yeah!” Nicole answered enthusiastically. “I thought that the first time I ever saw you at the station. You pouted.” Nicole demonstrated by comically jutting out her bottom lip. “And I thought about what it would be like to bite it.”

 

 _Oh shit._ The second all the words tumbled out of her mouth, Nicole realized for just an instant that she probably should not have said any of that.

 

Wynonna was eating it up, grin going nowhere soon.

 

“Damn, Red. Who knew you liked it a little rough?!”

 

“Only sometimes.” The clarification was given so innocently that Wynonna couldn’t help but shake her head at the younger woman.

 

Seven down.

 

Things were getting hazy for Nicole. Words were slipping. From here on out, the information she would retain about tonight was going to be very little.

 

“Hey, you feelin’ okay?” Wynonna’s concern manifested sincerely in spite of her buzz.

 

“Everything is spinnin’,” Nicole answered slowly.

 

“Alright, Waves is taking us home.” Wynonna said, waving towards her sister who was just getting off duty.

 

“But ma car…”

 

“Will still be here later red. You ain’t getting behind the wheel like this.”

 

“M’kay. You’re right. With those shiny lips.” Nicole reached out and ran her thumb across Wynonna’s bottom lip just in time for Waverly to show up and give her sister a questioning look.

 

“Help me, Waves. Haughtstuff here isn’t going to be able to walk.”

 

***

 

Thank god Nicole had the day off following the drinking adventure she’d taken with Wynonna because her hangover was the hangover to end all hangovers. She didn’t even remember how she ended up in her bed in her pajamas. When she woke up, there was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. But no note as to who got her there or who left all of that there. Whoever did it, she was eternally grateful.

 

She spent the day in bed, trying to piece together the last few hours of her drinking with Wynonna. The last thing she remembered was telling Wynonna her lips were nice. _Fucking hell_. And Wynonna calling her cute.

 

***

 

Over the following week, Wynonna had gone back to just a few comments here and there. Less than before in Nicole’s opinion. Well, it was no wonder. Wynonna really wasn’t interested in her. It had all been in her head. Why else would Wynonna pull back from just talking to her? Nicole had gone all predatory lesbian on her in her drunken stupor and Wynonna was not down with that.

 

Stupid.

 

The Earp hadn’t demanded Nicole join her for drinks any more after that night. She was quite the short-lived “drinking buddy.” The officer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve the tension built up inside. It was getting late. When she had begged to work more cases and be of more help, she hadn’t meant that she wanted to pull all-nighters.

 

Nic unbuttoned the first few buttons of her uniform, thinking she was the last one in the station. She rubbed at the side of her neck as she stared at the computer.

 

The sound of knocking caused her to jump and broke her focus. She snapped her head to see who was still in the station with her.

 

 _Wynonna._ That was more surprise than anything. Was she finally over the whole _your lips are cute_ thing?

 

“Saturday night… I’m the town pariah with ten years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for; what’s your excuse?” Wynonna asked pointing a finger at her with the same hand she was holding a full bottle of booze.

 

“Nedley.” Nicole answered shortly, not wanting to say too much and start word vomiting _I’m sorry_ ’s and _It won’t happen again’_ s.

 

“Say no more…” Wynonna popped the top off of the bottle. “Bosses are the worst.”

 

Nicole, still afraid to say too much, only grinned and turned back to close the file she’d had open on her desk.

 

“Also, I’m scared mine might be dead.” Wynonna admitted in a tone that Nicole hadn’t heard before. Shaky and rushed.

 

Nicole’s head snapped back to look at her once again. A panicked expression found its place on her face. Right as she was about to question it…

 

“Oh… Pfft… Kidding…” Wynonna amended, taking a long swig of the drink in her hand. Her expression didn’t scream _I’m kidding_ though.

 

Nicole’s face softened. This woman needed someone. Right now, the only someone around was her and damn it all if Nicole wasn’t desperate to be that someone. More than anything, the deputy sheriff wanted to make sure the “town pariah” was okay. So, she asked.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Wynonna looked as though she couldn’t believe someone had actually asked her that question and meant it. A rapid succession of emotions flashed across her features until she finally, half-heartedly murmured “mhmm” with a lackluster thumbs up.

 

“Well…” Nicole wasn’t going to get anything out of Wynonna about this. “At least I’m not the only one that wasn’t invited to the party. Makes me feel better.”

 

“What party?” Wynonna walked into the office and practically slammed the bottle onto the desk.

 

_Oh boy. Here we go again._

“Waverly is having some kind of party. Bachelorette or something.” Nicole hadn’t really paid too much attention when her friend was telling her about the whole thing. Only that there was no invitation extended.

 

“Of course… Haught get your hot ass down here with me…” Wynonna demanded, picking her bottle back up, walking behind Nicole’s desk, and sinking down onto the floor.

 

Nicole didn’t think twice before joining her.

 

“I know exactly who she invited, too.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Chrissy Nedley.”

 

“What?! Sheriff’s daughter?!”

 

“Mhmm! And Stephanie Jones”

 

Nicole didn’t know who that was, but the way Wynonna said her name told her it wasn’t good. Wynonna placed the bottle between the two of them and Nicole couldn’t help but notice how close she was to touching her again.

 

“You know, one time, _Stephanie_ told me that I should think about getting a butt lift.”

 

“What?!” The way Nic exclaimed showed just how plain disrespectful the thought of that was to her. It was absurd! Ludicrous! What the hell was Stephanie thinking. “Your ass is like... “ Words couldn’t even begin to describe the way Nicole felt about Wynonna’s ass. From the very beginning. Her hand grasped at the air… And how she wished she was grasping at the backside in question. She inhaled deeply, hungrily. “It’s top shelf, man. Top shelf.”

 

“Thanks…” Wynonna avoided Nicole’s gaze.

 

Was that too much again? Damn it, Nicole.

 

A moment later, Wynonna finally fixed her eyes on Nicole who was staring back at her. Brown met blue and stared. A shift in the air made Nicole feel like she couldn’t breathe anymore. Her eyes dropped, falling on the lips she’d complimented before.

 

“Fuck it…” Wynonna breathed out, setting the bottle on the side of her that wasn’t next to Nicole. Just as Nicole was about to ask _what_ , Wynonna moved swiftly to mount the deputy sheriff. Her hands pulled Nicole’s face roughly up into hers.

 

The kiss was by no means gentle or hesitant. Wynonna didn’t want gentle. She wasn’t soft. What she wanted was to kiss Nicole right here and now until neither one of them could breathe anymore. She wanted Nicole to make good on that _biting_ comment from that night at Shorty’s.

 

She pulled back just enough so that she could speak, but not enough to keep their lips from brushing. “Are you gonna bite it or not?” Wynonna challenged.

 

At first, Nicole wasn’t sure what she meant. Bite what? Then, the haze cleared and she remembered one more piece of that night. _Fuck_. She had told Wynonna about that.

 

Well, now was the moment. She was burning from the inside out, Wynonna was straddling her, and there was never going to be a better moment than this. Nicole pushed forward, pulling that bottom lip between her teeth. Slowly, so incredibly slowly, she pulled back, dragging Wynonna’s lip between her teeth.

 

“Fuck me,” Wynonna groaned once her lip was finally free.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole drawled out.


	2. You Can Have My Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain sin. It continues immediately where the first chapter leaves off. We all know that they should have had fun that night at the station.
> 
> Edit*: I realized that in pasting my work from my document, it made some of the spacing weird. Sorry about that! I'll be more careful in checking when I paste in the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that this is sufficient. It's been years since I wrote explicit content. I will try to update this twice a week, but will definitely be updating it weekly at the least. Xoxo. Love you, cuties.

_“Fuck me,” Wynonna groaned once her lip was finally free._

 

_“Yes ma’am,” Nicole drawled out._

 

The words had barely left Nicole’s mouth before Wynonna’s lips were back on hers. She let her hands find the curve of Wynonna’s ass and squeezed firmly. She found herself cursing those tight-fitting pants. They looked _so damn good_ on the Earp woman, but they were in the fucking way.

 

Wynonna rolled her hips into the touch of the officer’s hands and Officer Haught was in heaven. This wasn’t how she’d fantasized about the first time she would kiss Wynonna. Sometimes, it happened in a frenzy like this, but never at the station. Never where she worked. And no matter how she’d imagined it before it had never been _like this_.

 

Nicole had trouble keeping up with the harsh pace set by the Black Badge deputy. Wynonna’s lips were so soft and so rough in the way they bruised hers. When Wynonna sucked on her tongue Nicole damn near _growled_ . A hand reached behind her and found the tie that held her french braid together _just so_ and pulled. That same hand ran through her hair until it fell loose behind her.

 

“ _Fuck_! Wynonna!” Nicole couldn’t stop herself from hissing when a hand tugged hard at her newly freed hair. Their kiss broke at this, leaving her neck exposed and more than welcoming of Wynonna’s next assault. She was going to have a mark where Wynonna’s teeth sank into her pulse point and it was going to be more than worth it.

 

Nicole’s hands slid under Wynonna’s shirt. Her ass wasn’t the only thing about her that was top shelf… The muscles of her abdomen twitched against Nic’s hands, sending a rush of heat to settle at the apex of the officer’s thighs. Nic pressed her nails into the smooth flesh on her way up to grasp Wynonna’s breasts. Each movement of their hands was hard and fast, unable to feel enough quick enough.

 

Nicole reached for the hem of Wynonna’s shirt, emboldened by Wynonna’s hips pressing down into her. The officer could count on one hand the number of times she’d gotten caught up in the heat of a moment like she was now. She was more of the relationship type. Dates and courting. Falling in love… But there was something about Wynonna. Something that made her feel wanton. She _needed_ this.

 

Wynonna braced her hands on Nicole’s shoulder and arched her back when Nic’s hands pressed into hips. Brown eyes looked on unabashed. Fucking heaven. Had she passed out amidst working on this case? She was dreaming. Had to be.

 

“See something you like, Red?” Wynonna asked. The tone of her voice sent a shiver down Nicole’s back starting at the base of her neck. A moment later, Wynonna was pulling Nicole’s gaze back up so that blue could meet brown. Brown eyes had always been a weakness of Wynonna’s. There was just something about them that cracked her open, made her want. Their lips were touching, but they weren’t kissing. Not just yet. Wynonna moaned lowly, “ _Take it._ ”

 

Nicole wasn’t used to being told what to do. _She_ was the one who had control in these situations. _She_ set the tone. _She_ was the top, for fuck’s sake. Nicole was about to _take_ it. Both Wynonna and the _control._

 

She pressed forward for another harsh kiss. Nicole reached around and undid the clasp of Wynonna’s bra with deft fingers. She was done second guessing what was happening. If it was a dream, then she was going to make it the best wet dream she’d ever had. Her nails raked down Wynonna’s arm before she tossed the garment to god knew where.

 

Nicole only allowed herself a second before pulling Wynonna closer to her. She was returning the favor from earlier, biting and sucking at her chest. Tomorrow, Wynonna was going to have just as many--no, more-- reminders of what was happening. Nic wanted her to think about it every time she looked in the mirror. That she was marked as hers for just a little while.

 

Wynonna kept finding her fingers threading through the deputy’s long hair. Who was Nic to complain? Finally, lips wrapped around one of the sensitive buds. She couldn’t help but take it between her teeth, biting down gently at first, testing the reaction. The sound that she elicited from Wynonna was enough to make her press her teeth together just a little harder.

 

“Fuck! _Nicole_.” Was that the first time Wynonna had said her name? She was pretty sure that it was. The deputy vowed to herself that it would be far from the last. " _Shit._ ” Curses kept coming in rapid succession each time Nicole decided to get a little rougher, switching from one breast to another while her nails pressed into Wynonna’s back.

 

Nicole’s back hit the desk hard, pulling her mouth away from Wynonna. She peered up to see Wynonna with a determined look in her eye. She wasn’t going to relinquish the power easily, either. The deputy felt a new wave of desire fill her.

 

Wynonna couldn’t stand the amount of clothes that were left on the officer. There were too many layers. The power shift was something Nicole would allow just for this. She was burning up everywhere and her clothes had become a burden. Wynonna couldn’t get rid of Nic’s shirts quick enough.

 

Both girls paused when Wynonna stopped to look at the everything that bulky officer’s uniform was hiding. Underneath all of that, there was a line running down a toned abdomen that Wynonna couldn’t wait to run her tongue up.

 

“See something you like, Earp?” Nic echoed the teasing words from earlier with a raised brow.

 

“I don’t see enough,” Wynonna replied, a hum in the undertones of her voice. After that, they ripped at the remaining clothing on the other. Both of their belts came off after a bit of struggling, neither of them wanting to break the close contact. Their boots were the real pains in the ass. Neither of them could bear to break eye contact. It kept them connected and it kept the heat growing between them.

 

They sprang back together, meeting in a clash on their knees. Nicole’s hands fumbled with the button on Wynonna’s pants at the same time Wynonna’s did the same with Nicole’s khakis. Dominance hadn’t been won by either one of the women yet. Both still determined that it would be theirs.

 

Wynonna grew tired of the back and forth. Just like she had done multiple times before, she grabbed a handful of auburn hair and pulled, causing Nicole to falter. In the next instant, Nic was on her back on the cold, hard floor and Wynonna was hovering above.

 

“Fuck, Haught… This uniform is a goddamned tragedy… You’re too damned _hot_ to hide this.” Of course, even when they were about to fuck, Wynonna fucking Earp had to make a goddamned _Haught_ pun. Wynonna kissed down Nicole’s neck once again. Their new position was ideal… Leaving the brunette to do with Nicole what she wished. More biting, sucking, and licking left even more marks down the deputy’s body. She was going to be feeling all of these bruises all week.

 

“Wynonna!” The word was sung loud into the air, catching on the _n_ when Nicole moaned. Finally, Wynonna’s hand had slipped past the waistband of Nic’s underwear.

 

“ _Nicole_ ,” Wynonna whispered, in awe. “You’re so _wet_ …. Is this for me?”

 

Nicole had lost the battle. She was writhing under Wynonna and she couldn’t find it in her to fight back anymore. Her whole body was _screaming_ at her to just give in.

 

“Answer me, Nicole.” Wynonna stilled her hand against Nic’s heat. Shit, she really was going to make Nicole talk through this. Again, not her typical go-to in bed. And yet, she could feel the words wanting to spill out of her for Wynonna.

 

“ _Yes_ , Wynonna. For you.” Had she ever sounded so _desperate_ before?

 

Wynonna was too pleased with herself. The smirk on her lips was equally as arousing as it was infuriating to Nicole. It was hard to focus much on the fury when Wynonna finally started to move her fingers. She pressed a finger with just enough pressure to Nicole’s clit and started doing slow circles. Not enough for any kind of release, but more than enough to wind Nicole up even tighter. Her abdomen clenched as her back arched up off of the floor. The tile didn’t feel so cool anymore. She was on fire.

 

“ _Please_.” The word came out without Nicole meaning for it to. She barely even registered that she’d said it.

 

“Please… _what_?”

 

“Damn it, Wynonna, make me come. I need it.” That was the true nail in the coffin of Nicole’s defeat. Not only was she lying on her back, but she was a begging mess all because Wynonna had marked her and played with her clit for a few seconds. Imagine her discontent when Wynonna removed her hand altogether. It wasn’t to be cruel, though. Those lame ass khakis weren’t about to get in her way.

 

Wynonna was met with the sight of a naked Nicole Haught sprawled out on the floor of the Purgatory Sheriff’s department. There was a part of the Earp that couldn’t help but find joy in the fact that she was about to defile Nedley’s newest deputy inside his building.

 

Long, _long_ legs made Wynonna’s jaw go slack. This uniform of hers really was a fucking crime against her.

 

“Take yours off,” Nicole requested. She’d meant it to sound a lot more forceful than it had. Her whole body was quivering and her voice reflected that.

 

“Why should I?” Wynonna asked, tilting her head to the side, still playing with the power she’d seized.

 

“Let me see you, baby…” The term of endearment escaped against Nicole’s better judgment, but there was a flash in Wynonna’s blue gaze that Nic hadn’t seen before.

 

“Only ‘cause you asked so nicely…” Maybe it was the _baby_ that had made her acquiesce. Nicole couldn’t fucking care why the second that the both of them were finally completely bare. Wynonna was sculpted from clay. Fuck, her legs… Her ass… Everything. _Damn_ Nicole Haught was fucking _gay_.

 

Wynonna settled on top of Nicole once more, straddling one of her toned thighs. Her hand went back to where Nicole was dripping _for her_.

 

“What do you want, Nicole?”

 

“You.”

 

“Uh-uh. Use your words, Officer Haught.”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Mmm… Yes, ma’am.”

 

Wynonna leaned down to catch Nicole’s lip with her teeth at the same instant she slid one finger into Nicole’s entrance. The way her walls tightened at the touch caused the both of them to groan simultaneously. When she curled her finger, the sound Nicole released was high-pitched and breathy.

 

Nicole’s hands reached around to press Wynonna down into her thigh. She may be the one in control, but the slickness of her thigh let Nicole know this was certainly not one-sided.

 

Never had Nicole felt like her heart would burst straight from her chest before. She wanted to freeze this moment, savor it. But Wynonna and her body had a different plan. When a second finger was added, she dug her nails into the flesh of Wynonna’s backside, drawing out a hiss from the girl on top. Wynonna ground her hips into Nicole’s thigh.

 

The pumping rhythm Wynonna set was just as rough as they had been with one another all night. Nicole spread herself wider, wanting to draw Wynonna in even deeper. It worked and the brunette was hitting a spot within her that made her eyes roll back into her head.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but feel like Wynonna had wanted this for quite some time longer than just tonight. And she had. Wynonna had found herself attracted to Nicole from the second they’d met. Wynonna was attracted to a lot of people, sure, but Nicole had been… Something else. There was something inexplicable there. Something Wynonna couldn’t touch. And it scared her.

 

This was simple. Fucking was easy. Fucking was fun. Wynonna was going to give Nicole Haught the ride of her life and ignore that inexplicable _thing_ between them.

 

“Fuck… Come on, Red. Come for me.” Wynonna growled against the redhead’s lips.

 

“C-close.” Nicole managed, nails digging even deeper where her hands had found their home on Wynonna’s backside.

 

“Shit… That’s right…” Wynonna brushed her lips against Nicole’s ear. “Nicole, come for me.”

 

It was the sweet way that Wynonna beckoned her name that finally did her in. Nicole’s eyes screwed shut. Her body trembled and jerked as her orgasm rolled throughout every nerve in her body. Wynonna pressed rough kisses around Nicole’s neck, spanning them across her chest. Once Nicole steadied for a moment, Wynonna brought their lips back together. This kiss was slower, but Nicole didn’t want it to be any less passionate. She upped the pace a few seconds after the kiss started.

 

It only took a few moments for Nicole to regain the strength she’d lost earlier. It was _her_ turn. Without warning, Nicole surged upward. Her strong arms pushed herself off of the floor into a sitting position as they kissed. Wynonna hadn’t expected her to be able to move so soon.

 

The surprise painted a smirk on Nicole’s lips now. The officer continued to push forward until she’d lowered Wynonna onto the floor. The gunslinger hissed at the initial cool against her back, but soon settled when she felt Nicole’s teeth biting into her skin for the _nth_ time tonight.

 

“Damn, Red. Stamina…” Wynonna hummed, genuinely surprised by the way Nicole had taken the reins back from her.

 

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet, baby.” Once again, Wynonna’s eyes flashed something that Nicole had already become addicted to. Nicole brushed her lips across Wynonna’s chest, pausing to nip at the hardened buds of her breasts. Wynonna liked that, Nicole noted for later. She hoped for later.

 

Wynonna tugged hard at Nicole’s hair again and the officer knew that was her cue to continue what she’d set out to do. She traveled further down Wynonna’s body, moving to the side so that she could bruise Wynonna’s hip.

 

“Oh, fuuuuck. Fuck, Nicole. Fuck.” Wynonna twisted her body into the sensation. It tickled in a way, making her body jolt more than she would have liked. Mostly, it left her needing that mouth somewhere else.

 

Part of Nicole wanted to tease Wynonna like she’d teased her. The smell of Wynonna quickly derailed that train of thought. All Nicole could think about was running her tongue right from her entrance to her swollen clit.

 

So, she did. Nicole settled her biceps under Wynonna’s thighs, reaching her hands up to massage at her breasts. They locked gazes, Nicole’s eyes hungry and almost black when they met Wynonna’s staring down at her. Wynonna pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and that was _it._

 

Nicole snapped. She flattened her tongue so that she could lick a slow line up the center of Wynonna’s heat. This was Nicole’s favorite thing to do with a woman. The taste on her tongue was almost as good as being fucked. It could get her off and it probably would. She tested what Wynonna liked more, pushing her tongue into Wynonna and moving purposefully. Wynonna sounded like she was being driven mad when she released a guttural sound. It was good, but it wouldn’t send her over the edge.

 

It was clear what Nicole needed to do. She moved her lips to wrap around the swollen bundle of nerves. With her lips pressed just right, she used her tongue to drive Wynonna higher. Side to side… And then up and down, which Nicole quickly learned was Wynonna’s preferred use of her tongue. With Wynonna’s hand back in her hair, Nicole increased her fervor.

 

All the while, Wynonna hadn’t been able to stay quiet for more than a second. Nicole’s name fell from her lips, sounding dirtier than anything the officer had ever heard before. She demanded Nicole go harder. _“Eat me… fuck. Don’t stop. Never stop.”_ She was a mess. Nicole was drunk on it.

 

Nicole had to press her hands into Wynonna’s body to keep her from bucking too hard. Though, it only turned her own even more when Wynonna pushed her hips up into her face. Nicole hummed around Wynonna’s clit, deep and long, while her tongue continued to work.

 

Wynonna’s back shot off of the floor in a sharp movement and her nails dug hard into Nicole’s scalp. Her orgasm completely wrecked her. Wynonna’s body rolled, over and over again, without restraint or control.

 

Nicole’s lips were shining with the evidence of Wynonna’s want. Her thumb wiped below her mouth, cleaning the excess away.

 

“C’mere…” Wynonna whispered, her voice hoarse from moaning. They were pulled together for one more kiss. Wynonna hummed when she tasted herself on Nicole’s tongue. A few blissful moments passed where they kissed slowly. The spell broke when Nicole smiled too sweetly down at Wynonna.

 

The smile that Wynonna mustered wasn’t sweet, but it wasn’t quite fake either. It was something. Something neither of them could place.

 

_Buzzbuzzbuzz. Buzzbuzzbuzz. Buzzbuzzbuzz._

 

Nicole shifted away from Wynonna, reaching for her phone. It wasn’t hers, though. Wynonna got to her phone in time for it to go to voicemail.

 

_(4) Missed Calls - Waverly_

 

“Shit!” Wynonna cursed, annoyed at herself. She started putting her clothes back on in the next instant.

 

Nicole followed suit, not wanting to be left naked while Wynonna was clothed.

 

“It’s Waverly. I gotta get to the homestead.” Wynonna was gone before Nicole could even slip her button-up back on without so much of a goodbye or a second thought.

 

“Holy fucking shit… I just fucked Wynonna Goddamned Earp…” Nicole whispered to the empty room.

 

She slunk back into her chair, looking at the files she had abandoned. There was no way she was going to be able to focus on anything else tonight.

 

She picked up her phone, waiting for some kind of text to let her know that everything was okay. Or a sorry for having to leave so abruptly. Some kind of closure. She waited all night, knowing full well that Wynonna obviously had some stuff to deal with.

 

Two hours had passed of restlessness.

 

No text ever came.   


**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback! Constructive and otherwise! 
> 
> Next chapter is explicit. 
> 
> Love you, cuties!


End file.
